Żywoty pań swawolnych/07
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Żywoty pań swawolnych ARTYKUŁ DRUGI O SŁOWIECH W MIŁOŚCI Słyszałem to od wielu białych głów a kawalerów, którzy parali się miłością, iż bez zwroku a bez słowa tyleż by im było podobnymi być do bestyi dzikich, które w swoiem appetycie przyrodzonem a zmysłowem nie maią inszey troski ani pragnienia, ieno dać folgę swoiey źwirzęcey chuci y upałom. Takoż też y słyszałem, od wielu panów y z grzeczney szlachty, którzy sypiali ze znacznemi pańmi, iż ie naleźli sto razy wyuzdańszemi a sprosnieyszemi w słowiech iako pospolitsze białe głowy y ine. Mogą to czynić z chytrości; ile że nie iest możebna samcowi, chociaby był y naykrzepcieyszy, ciągnąć chomąto a orać bez ustanku; przedsię kiedy przychodzi do wytchnienia a odpoczynku, zdaie mu się tak dobrem y iudzącem, kiedy iego dama bawi go słówki sprosnemi a błazeństwy uciesznie wymawianemi, od których, gdyby nawet Wenus był nabarziey uśpiony, hnet przydzie mu się obudzić; owo zgoła wiele dam rozmawiaiąc ze swemi miłośnikami przed ludźmi, choćby to nawet było na pokoiach królowey y xiężniczek, y inych, łaskotaią ich mową, bowiem mówią im słówka tak sprośne y łakome, iż y one, y tamci zmazuią się iakoby w łożnicy: zasię my patrząc na nie myślimy, iż uradzaią o czym inszym. Owo dlaczego Marek Antoni tyle miłował Kleopatrę y przełożył ią nad swoią żenę Oktawie, która była stokroć urodnieysza y milsza niż Kleopatra; ale ta Kleopatra miała słówko tak wdzięczne y wymowę tak trefną ze swoiemi błazeństwy a figliki sprosnemi, iż Antoni wszytkiego przepomniał dla iey miłości. Plutarch nam to zaświadcza na niektórych uszczypkach a trefnościach, które mówiła tak wdzięcznie, iż Marek Antoni chcąc ią naśladować w swoich rzeczeniach (mimo iż barzo chciał podać się na galanta) podobien był radniey chamowi y grubemu żołdaku naprzeciw niey y iey cudnemu wysłowieniu. Pliniusz podaie o niey iednę powiastkę, która mi się barzo udała y przez co powtórzę ią tu z grubsza. Iako że iednego dnia, kiedy była w nabarziey figlownych umorach y przystroiła się barzo wabnie a pokuśliwie, a zwłaszcza głowę przybrała girlandką z rozmaitych kwiatów, sposobną do wszelakiey sprosności, gdy zasiedli do stołu y kiedy Marek Antoni żądał pić, zabawiła go iakowymś wdzięcznym iazgotem y zarazem kiedy mówiła, w miarę oskubywała one piękne kwiatki ze swoiey girlandy, które wszelako wszytkie były poproszone proszkami zatrutemi, y rzucała ie po trosze do kubka, który Marek Antoni dzierżył przysposobiony do picia; owo skończywszy swoią rzecz, gdy Marek Antoni chciał nieść kubek do gęby, iżby pił, Kleopatra zatrzymała mu z nagła rękę i skinąwszy na iakowegoś niewolnika czy zbrodźnia, który był wpodle, kazała mu podeść y dała mu pić to, co Markus Antoni chciał połknąć, od czego wraz tamten zmarł; zasię potem obracaiąc się do Marka Antoniego rzekła mu: "Gdybych was nie miłowała, iako miłuię, wraz bych się was była teraz pozbyta y uczyniłabych to chętnie gdyby nie to, iż widzę, że życia nie ma dla mnie bez waszego życia." Ten wymysł y te słowa mogły, wierę, utwirdzić Marka Antoniego w iego przyiaźni, ba, przyszyć go tym sielniey do iey skóry. Oto iako posłużyła wymowa Kleopatrze, którą historycy nam podali iako będącą barzo trefnego rzeczenia: przedsię też nie nazywał iey inaczey, ieno po prostu królową, dla iey więtszey czci, iako to pisze Oktawianowi Cezarowi, nim się zdeklarowali sobie nieprzyiaciółmi. ,,Co cię odmieniło - powieda - przez to, iż ia popieszczam się z królową? Iest-ci moią żeną. Czyżem zapoczął to w teyże chwili? Ty trzymasz sobie Druzyllę, Tortalę, Leontyfę abo Rufilę,abo Salurę Litysemę, abo wszytkie: co ci o to chodzi, z którą sobie folguiesz, ieśli masz chuć po temu?" Przez co Marek Antoni chwalił swoią stałość y przygarnął zmiennictwu drugiego, iż tyle miłuie od razu, przedsię on miłuie ieno swoią królowę; którey dziwuię się, iż Oktawiusz nie chycił się po śmierzci Antoniego. Być to może, iż się nią nasycił, kiedy ią uźrzał y przywołał samą do swey kownaty y ona przemawiała do niego: możebna, iż nie nalazł tego, co mnimał, abo wzgardził nią dla iney iakiey przyczyny y chciał nią ozdobić triumph swóy w Rzymie, y ukazać ią w paradzie; w czym go ubiegła przez swoią śmierzć przedwczesną. Wierę, aby wrócić do naszego pirwszego przedmiotu, kiedy biała głowa chce się brać do miłości lub kiedy iuż raz dobrze iest nią owładnięta, nie ma mowcy na świecie, który by lepiey kazał niźli ona. Patrzcie, iako Sofonizba iest nam opisana od Tytusa Liwiusza, Apiana y inych, tak bystro mówiąca do Masynissy, kiedy przyszła doń, iżby go pokochać, pozyskać i przyciągnąć do się, y późniey, kiedy iey przyszło połykać truciznę. Krótko, każda biała głowa, iżby była dobrze kochana, musi umieć dobrze mówić; y, wierę, niewiele się nachodzi takich, które by nie mówiły dobrze y nie miały słów, aby poruszyć niebo a ziemię, by nawet była zamrożona w pełney zimie. Zwłaszcza te, które bierą się do miłości y ieśli nie umieią nic powiedzieć, tak staią się iałowe, iż ów kąsek, który ci daią, nie ma ani smaku, ani soczystości; y kiedy imć pan Dziubela, mówiąc o swey kortezanie y oświadczaiąc iey obyczaie: ''Umiałam, wierę, uradzać o cnocie ''Y takam bystra była w tey robocie, ''Iż samą zacność prawiły me usta: ''Stateczna w mowie, ''w łożu przedsię pusta, powieda, iż była "stateczna w mowie, w łożu przedsię pusta", to się rozumie rozmawiaiąc w kompaniey y zabawiaiąc iednego a drugiego; przedsię kiedy się iest samowtór ze swoiem przyiacielem, wszelka dworna pani żąda być swobodna we swoiem mówieniu, y rzec, co iey się zda, aby tem barziey poruszyć uśpionego Wenusa. Słyszałem opowiadania od wielu, którzy mieli sprawę z nadobnemi y znacznemi pańmi abo którzy zdołali posłyszeć ie rozmawiaiące z inymi w łożnicy, iż były tak swowolne a płoche w mówieniu, barziej niż iakiekolwiek we świecie kortezany: y co iest podziwienia godna rzecz, iż chocia są tak wzwyczaione zabawiać swoich mężów abo miłośników słówki, ucinki a rozmówki sprosnemi a lasciwnemi, nawet zgoła rozprawiać cale swobodnie o wszytkiem i nazywać rzecz bez osłonek, przedsię kiedy są w rozmowie w kompaniey, nigdy się nie obłądzą y nigdy żadne z onych słów plugawych nie przydzie im do gęby: trzeba, wierę, powiedzieć, iż umieią dobrze sobie panować a osłaniać się; bowiem nie masz nic, co by tak rześko się uwijało iako ięzyk paniey abo ledasznicy. Znałem owo iedną barzo foremną y godną panią we świecie, która rozmawiaiąc z godnym szlachcicem ze dworu o sprawach woyennych rzekła mu: "Słyszałam, że król kazał sprawiedliwie obdzielić d..y miedzy żołnirze." Chciała powiedzieć "łupy". Pomyślcie, iż świeżo pokładawszy się ze swoim mężem abo myśląc o swoiem miłośniku miała ieszcze to słowo świeżo w uściech; owo ów szlachcic rozgorzał dla niey wielgą miłością za to słowo. Krótko rzkąc, słowo ma barzo wielgą skuteczność w igraszkach miłości y gdzie iego nie staie, rozkosz iest niedoskonała: toteż, po prawdzie, ieśli pięknemu ciału nie staie piękney duszy, barziey iest ono podobne do posągu niźli do ciała ludzkiego; y ieśli chce się dać statecznie pokochać, choćby nie wiem iak było piękne, trzeba, aby mu w tym wtórzyła piękna dusza, którey ieśli nie ma z przyrodzenia, trzeba ią ukształtować sztuką. Kortezany rzymiańskie naśmiewaią się barzo z dwornych pań rzymskich, które nie są w słowiech tak ćwiczone iak ony; y powiedaią, że "chiavano come cani, ma che sono quiete delia bocca come sassi". Oto dlaczego znałem mnogo z godney szlachty, którzy odmówili sparzenia się z wieloma pańmi, powiedam wam barzo cudnemi, ponieważ były głupie, bez duszy, bez dowcipu y bez ięzyka, y poniechali ich wręcz; wżdy powiadali, iż tyleż by im płużyło mieć sprawę z pięknym posągiem z iakiego cudnego białego marmoru, iako ten w Atenach, który tak rozmiłował się w posągu, aż go zgoła użył. Owo dlatego cudzoziemcy, którzy iadą przez iakowąś kraine, nie rozmiłowuią się tak snadnie w cudzoziemskich białych głowach ani tak chutnie nie goreią dla nich, ile że nie rozumieią się zgoła z niemi y że ich słowo a rzeczenie nie tyka im bynamniey serca; myślę tych, którzy nie rozumieią ich mowy; y ieśli się ich imaią, to ieno aby popuścić swoiey naturze y ugasić przyrodzony ogień źwirzęcym sposobem, a potem "andar in barca" , iako rzekł ieden Italczyk w drodze do Iszpaniey wylądowawszy w Marsyliey y pytaiąc, gdzie by były białe głowy. Pokazuią mu miesce, gdzie odprawowano tańce na iakowemś weselu. Owo gdy iakaś biała głowa podbieżała ku niemu y chciała coś ugwarzać, ów rzekł: "V.S. mi perdona, non voglio parlare, voglio solamente chiavare, e poi me n'andar in barca." Francuz nie ma rozkoszy z Niemkinią, Szwaycarką, Flamandką, Angliczką, Szkotką abo Słowianką iną cudzoziemianką, chociaby iazgotała nalepiey we świecie, ieśli iey nie rozumie; przedsię podoba sobie wieldze ze swą panią francuską abo z Włoszką lub Iszpanką, bowiem zwyczaynie co nawięcey dziś Francuzów, przynamniey tych, którzy co nieco widzieli, umieią mówić lub rozumieią tę mowę; a Bóg wie, iako iest wdzięczna y sposobna do miłości, bowiem ktokolwiek miał sprawę z panią francuską, włoską, iszpańską lub grecką y owa była wymowna, niechay powie śmiało, żali nie był pogrążen z kretesem. Niegdy nasza mowa francuska nie była tak cudna ani tak zbogacona, iako iest teraz; zasię grecka, italska a iszpańską iuż z dawna: y niełacno spotkałem damę tego ięzyka, ieśli boday co praktikowała w rzemięśle miłości, aby nie umiała barzo bystrze rozprawiać. Zdaię się na tych, którzy z niemi mieli sprawę. To pewna, iż biała głowa piękna a napełniona wdzięcznemi słowy podwoynie daie ukontentowania.